


Sh-aww

by Justbrowsing



Series: My tumblr stories [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Powered AU, hospital fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justbrowsing/pseuds/Justbrowsing
Summary: Erik is in the hospital, and trying his best to help his former friend understand that he doesn’t appreciate his advances any more. And that he has the best boyfriend in the world.





	Sh-aww

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post some of my stories from [Tumblr](http://typical-trope.tumblr.com/search/my+fic) on here. I hope you enjoy this *first installment.

Erik blinked at his phone, trying to understand what he was reading. It was too early in the morning, too dark outside, and his screen was too bright. He tried to angle the light away from the guest couch where Charles had taken up residence despite protests from both his boyfriend and his back.

When the black blur on the screen finally resolved itself into words, Erik had to take a deep breath so he wouldn’t tense at the message.

He didn’t have to respond. Some would say it was even advisable that he not do so. He should be resting so the skin graft could take so he could go home sooner. But it seemed impossible when his brain knew there’s a text to respond to, even if it’s from his unsavory former friend. He’d known the guy for over a year now, and he’d honestly had no problem with the man until Charles had come into the picture.

As soon as Erik had seen Charles arguing with a Brotherhood member, he’d felt something for him. Of course, at the time it had been rage and frustration, but they’d been well matched in their arguments, and Erik hadn’t realized how attached he’d become until he’d seen the telepath being sneered at for having trouble getting his wheelchair set up on the black ice outside the grocery store.

That had been three months ago. Today had been a blessing. The snow had just finished melting. The sun had been shining. The temperature had been above 70ºF in a surprise blessing of heat, and Erik had thought it would be the perfect day to take his motorcycle out of storage. Needless to say, it had not been his best idea, since it had ended with him in the hospital.

Erik set his phone screen side down on his chest and looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. The man couldn’t take a hint even if it punched him in the face.

“You’re awake?” Charles’ voice always slurred when he woke up. He also had terrible coordination, and it came out by his inability to get his arm properly situated to lift his torso off the couch. This time, he ended up face-planting into his pillow with a groan, which made Erik smile. “How are you feeling?” The question was only asked after Charles actually found a way to make himself properly vertical.

“Groggy, and annoyed. Shit bag woke me up.”

“What did he say? I updated your status so people knew you were ok.” Charles always gave everyone the benefit of the doubt that they were well-intentioned. He may not like a good deal of Erik’s friends, but he liked Erik, and had put up with quite a few rude remarks aimed at their sex life when he’d first been introduced. Erik didn’t talk to those friends anymore.

Except Shit bag, who was the most persistent person he had the displeasure of knowing.

Case in point:

“Any chance you would be willing to come take a picture of me?” Erik asked, voice pleading and tired. He watched muscles ripple as Charles transferred himself into his chair, keeping his shirt off for the venture. Erik had lethargically noted the first nurse to walk in while Charles had been sleeping had been extremely interested. He couldn’t hold it against her.

Erik handed his phone off to his boyfriend and proceeded to give the rudest gesture his exhausted mind could think of. “What is this for?” Charles asked, snapping the picture despite his confusion.

“Shit bag wanted one.”

“Oh, well why don’t we really upset him.” It was an innocuous comment, and Erik frowned as Charles wheeled back to the head of the bed. He looked between Charles and the bed as he suddenly found himself much lower in proximity to the floor. “Scoot over, please.” Erik wasn’t entirely certain what was happening until he found himself restricted by his boyfriend on top of his blanket. Legs thunked heavily next to his as they were shifted up onto the cot. Not even the dimness of six am during a New York spring could hide the brightness of Charles’ blue eyes as they gazed at him. “Are you ok?” he asked, making sure he hadn’t hurt Erik in the process.

“I have enough drugs in me at the moment to not notice even a twinge.” Erik drifted closer to his boyfriend, who met him eagerly in a simple kiss. It wasn’t anything scandalous, but it certainly wasn’t a peck. He didn’t even notice the shutter noise of his phone. At least it didn’t register until Charles pulled back and inspected his handiwork. “It’s cute,” Erik mused as his head fell to his boyfriend’s shoulder. Charles hummed in agreement as he sent the photo.

“Let’s see him try and sext you after this.” It was probably the most vindictive Erik had ever heard Charles sound. And it was hot. “Yes, yes, Darling. I do actually get jealous,” Charles confessed, kissing Erik’s temple.

“Good. I feel stupid destroying bicycles at parks when people turn to check out your arms,” Erik mumbled into the neck his mouth had taken residence.

“I wouldn’t mind if you stopped doing that. Though it certainly has made me feel attractive these past few weeks.”

“Very attractive. The most attractive man in New York,” Erik agreed, eyes heavy with sleep. His arm pulled against IV lines as he stretched to reach around his boyfriend. “Love you.”

The silence that followed that confession would have been terrifying if Erik hadn’t been so doped up. The words likely wouldn’t have been uttered if that had been the case, though. As it was, Erik had a pharmacy’s worth of drugs in him, and was completely at peace, as Charles ran his fingers through Erik’s hair. “Goodnight, Darling,” came the quiet response right before Erik succumbed to the darkness again. He knew Charles loved him. He didn’t really need to hear the words yet.


End file.
